Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ball and, in particular, to a ball having a lighting function.
Related Art
Due to the easy access to equipment, ball games become a preferred option for most people in casual activities. Through various ball games, the players can get the appropriate exercise, improved blood circulation, and joys in the ball games, thereby maintaining physical and spiritual health.
With the development of technologies, the demands of modern people for ball games become more and more technology and diversification. Therefore, it is possible to increase the interactive effect with the user and the existing ball so as to increase the entertainment and joy of the ball games.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a ball having a light emitting function and a good light penetration effect.